


Day 6: Hair – Comets and Suns

by 221b_hound



Series: Techienician: Botanical Love [7]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Hair, M/M, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hair the colour of burnished copper; hair the colour of sunlight. When Techie and Matt feel a little lonely, just a glimpse of their beloved's hair brings back the warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Hair – Comets and Suns

Matt loves Techie’s long red hair. It’s an unusual colour, a real golden red, like copper or like some suns look over the rims of planets as they set. Matt has been suited up and on the skin of the Finalizer, adjusting radar mounts, when comets have burned past, their plumes fiery red like that.

But most of all, Techie’s long coppery hair makes Matt think of the little animals and trees Techie makes out of wire, and of a single bright orange flower growing in the middle of a blackened, lumpy field where a planetside radar relay unit had blown up and destroyed the whole relay station hut. In the weeks it had taken to send an investigative team – Matt had been sent to test the temporary relay erected until the whole array could be rebuilt – this little flower had taken root.

Matt’s so tall that he can stand straight up and if Techie is anywhere within his line of sight, Matt will find him. It doesn’t matter how many people are in the room or how hidden Techie is – and he can squirrel himself away into tiny places – if there is a strand of that beautiful red hair to be seen in the sea of grey corridors and drab uniforms, Matt will see it. And if Matt’s been feeling a bit low or a bit awkward or a bit sad and he can see Techie, he will feel that everything’s good with the world, and get back to work.

Techie loves Matt’s short mess of yellow-blond hair. He thinks it looks like gold, only more interesting. It won’t every stay neat because Matt’s always scrubbing his fingers through the strands, when he’s thinking or working out how to fix something. He bites his lower lip as well, and shoves his big hand into his hair and he rubs like it’ll make his brain work faster.

Techie knows Matt’s brain works just fine, no matter what some _shavits_ say about it. Matt’s _careful_ , is all, and doesn’t like to rush. And Techie thinks Matt’s shock of hair, which bears the signs of Matt’s careful thinking, is beautiful. Wherever Techie is, he can look about and if Matt’s nearby, Techie will see him. Tall and big and kind of golden with his glasses and his hair. He’s like a torch, Techie thinks, all topped with light. He always makes Techie think of that tree they climbed when they were on leave once, and the trunk went up and up and up, and the branches wide, and he could see the yellow sun shining down through green leaves. Steady and true and kind, it was.

If Techie is feeling a bit lonely, when he feels all the space around him (which still feels strange after growing up in that teeming city) he looks for Matt. When he sees that dishevelled golden yellow crown above all the others, Techie doesn’t feel lonely at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a wee image on Enlight for this fic:
> 
>  


End file.
